After filming
by cornholio4
Summary: See what the Golden Trio talks about after filming fanfics, Drabble HHR


_Harry arrives in the room for Sirius's will reading._

"_Harry!" Dumbledore said as he saw him entering "you must not stay here! I told you to stay with your Relatives and not go to the Will reading so you would be oblivious to what you inherited, not be emancipated and still be my manipulated weapon against Voldemort!"_

"_Sod off old man" Harry said furiously at him._

"...And cut!" said the director Cornholio4 "take five everyone"

Harry then wondered off the set while an assistant gave him a cup of Butterbeer.

"Thanks Audrey!" Harry said before going off. He then met up with his best friend Ron Weasley and real life girlfriend Hermione Granger.

"Hi Harry? How's the morning?" asked Ron.

"Uh why can't these authors come up with some original plot ideas?" snarled Harry.

"Wait did you do another Dark!Harry fic where you have a sibling who is the fake Boy How Lived and you get mistreated by everyone?" asked Hermione.

"No it is one of those Independent me manipulative Dumbledore fics where after Sirius dies I become Lord Potter-Black and found out I am the heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and magic in general!"

Hermione then huffed "what is up with these authors? Not only are some of their ideas clichéd but the couple ideas are such crap? Whoever thought me and Malfoy would make a great couple I would like to give him/her the Cruciatus Curse!"

"At least you 2 are not in alot of SLASH fics!" Harry said "me and Malfoy hate them so much! It's good we have doubles for SLASH fics!"

"Too bad we don't have doubles for lemons and Smut fics!" said Hermione angry.

"What don't you like it when we..." Harry started for Hermione to cut him off.

"Of course not! In fact those fics between us are what I love filming! It's just I hate having to take several showers after filming those smut fics where Voldemort won the war and I became the Malfoy family's slave!"

"How about those fics where Harry's parents and the marauders as teens read the books! I mean everytime one is made we have to reshoot every scene we already did in the books? You think they could just use the same footage for every one of those fics that are made!"

"And making the books were hard enough! I know the books are great and we would not have careers without them but really? I hate having to pretend that I love Ginny! I know JK intended us to be together from the beginning but really any fans of the films would know the chemistry between me and Hermione! I mean Ginny I barely made contact with! For a genius like JK she got a little downhill with HBP and DH crushing the souls of the diehard HHR supporters everywhere! And don't even get me started on that bloody epilogue!"

"Don't be so mad Harry" Hermione said "the last 2 books were not all bad! At least we got that kissing scene from when Ron destroyed the locket!"

Harry nodded.

"And anyway let me tell you something else at least I don't have the worst job at this studio?" Harry said.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked.

"I mean at least were not Mike Newton from Twilight!" Harry said "there is about a million fics bashing him about him embarrassing himself trying to steal Bella from Edward!"*****

"I know" Ron laughed "my dressing room is next to his! And most of the time he is complaining to his agent on his cell phone!"

"Speaking of Twilight..." Hermione started but Harry cut her off "this better not turn out to be a Cedward discussion!"

Hermione remained silent.

"I know I brought it up but no more talk about Twilight! I don't want to talk about vampires! Not now or ever again?"

"Is it because the fact that vampires don't sparkle..." Ron started but then Harry said "no I just still am trying to forget My Immortal!"

Hermione and Ron then understood completely.

"Hey Hermione how about later when we do that smut scene in the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked her seductively. Even though he done it many times with Hermione in different fics he still loved seeing her in her birthday suit.

"Looking forward to it" she answered.

"Glad you got something to look forward to today!" Ron bellowed out "I have a SLASH kissing scene with Malfoy and I got a phone call from my double saying he could not make it due to a leg injury! Since the studio could not find a replacement I actually have to do it!"

*** I love these kind of fics**


End file.
